Supreme Deity (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary The Supreme Deity is the ruler of the Goddess Clan and the mother of the Goddess Elizabeth, now known as Elizabeth Liones. She created the Four Archangels and waged war against the Demon King and his Demon Clan, eventually resulting in her being sealed away at the end of the war. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | At least High 6-B Name: Supreme Deity Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Large Size (Type 1), Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (At least Low-High, can regenerate from a liquified state, Low-Godly over time), Possession, Healing, Holy Manipulation (Her magic disintegrates darkness), Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can make it so another being inevitably dies a certain time after a specific event occurs), Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Flames created by Sunshine are far hotter than natural flames), Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Ocean and Tornado can create a pocket dimension to trap enemies in), Matter Manipulation (Ocean and Tornado combined can create an attack that destroys the target on the molecular level), Intangibility (Via Ocean), Power Bestowal, Resistant to the following: Fire, Heat, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Petrification, Healing Negation and Curses (Immune to the effects of Commandments and "any and all manner of dark curses." Sunshine users are unaffected by their own heat and fire. Her healing isn't affected by Hellflare, which nullified Ban's regeneration) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Far stronger than “The One” Escanor/Mael as Sunshine is merely a portion of her power. It is implied that either her or the Demon King’s mere presence could cause disaster across Britannia if they were to enter the real world) | At least Large Country level (Twice as powerful as her weakened state) Speed: At least Relativistic, with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Comparable to Weakened Demon King) | Relativistic, with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Comparable to Full Power Demon King) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class | At least Large Country Class Durability: At least Large Country level (Should be capable of taking attacks from the Demon King, who is her equal in power, in his weakened state) | At least Large Country level (Should be capable of taking attacks from the Demon King at his full power) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of kilometers, hundreds of kilometers via Ocean and Tornado. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As an extremely ancient being responsible for creating various curses and blessings and ruling the Goddess Clan for centuries, possibly millennia, the Supreme Deity should be an extremely skilled and knowledgeable fighter and tactician. Weaknesses: Her curses can be broken by someone with the same level of power as her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Goddess: As a Goddess, the Supreme Deity has access to holy magic, which can be used for a variety of techniques such as energy projection or healing and is super-effective against Demons. *'Flight:' The Supreme Deity can manifest several wings on her back to freely fly. *'Possession:' Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can still use all their own abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes and eventually deteriorate. *'Self-Healing:' High-level Goddess Clan members have demonstrated light-based healing on several occasions. Notably, Sariel and Tarmiel were able to regenerate from Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze attack, which nullifies even Ban's regeneration. As she is stated to be on a completely different level than the other two, her regeneration should logically be on the same level as theirs. Graces As the one who created the four Graces and bestowed them on the Four Archangels, the Supreme Deity should logically be able to use their powers herself. In addition to their primary abilities, the Graces also grant complete protection against curses made by beings as powerful as the Demon King. *'Flash:' The full effects of Flash are currently unknown, but it is known that it allows the user to move at extremely fast speeds. *'Ocean:' Entails the creation and manipulation of water. The user can liquefy their body to heal or escape enemy attacks, or even create an ocean to trap their enemies in. When combined with Tornado the user can create their own pocket dimension as well as manipulate the weather. The two powers can also create a large barrage of lightning that destroys on the molecular level. The Supreme Deity seems to favor creating a large wave to ride on. *'Sunshine:' Entails the creation and manipulation of heat, light, and fire. Sunshine's fire is much more potent than any natural fire. The Fairy King's Forest is immune to natural fire but was burned down by purgatory fire. Izraf's Black Full-Plate armor is immune to purgatory fire but was instantly vaporized by the heat and fire generated by Sunshine. Sunshine can be flared to produce wide-ranging area-of-effect blasts, or condensed into concentrated attacks. The power of Sunshine grows drastically from dawn to noon, when it peaks, and then wanes until the dawn comes again. *'Tornado:' Entails the creation and manipulation of wind and air. The user can generate extremely powerful wind storms and barriers, or create an entire sky's worth of air. When combined with Ocean the user can create their own pocket dimension as well as manipulate the weather. The two powers can also create a large barrage of lightning that destroys on the molecular level. Abilities Bestowal: The Supreme Deity can transfer abilities and power to others. She bestowed her Graces on the Four Archangels. She also granted Merlin divine protection against any and all manner of curses. Curse Infliction: The Supreme Deity's skill at the creation and manipulation of curses rivals the Demon King's, and is great enough that she can even affect the inevitable fate of her victims. Her curses are stated to be unbreakable by anyone who doesn't have the same level of power as her. Along with the Demon King, she rained down curses upon Belialuin for 1000 days. *'Perpetual Reincarnation Curse:' The Supreme Deity can curse others with perpetual reincarnation. Upon dying and being reborn, the victim forgets everything from their previous lives. At some point in their life, they will begin to remember everything about who they really are and all the details of their past lives, but at that point they will inevitably die in three days. There is no set way that the victim always dies, but circumstances inevitably make it so that they die in some way three days after regaining their memories. The Supreme Deity made the Goddess Elizabeth reincarnate as a human. Nature Manipulation: The Supreme Deity has displayed various nature-related abilities. She can summon lightning bolts from the sky as well as create "mists of death" over an entire city. Key: Weakened (50% Power) | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Giants Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Solar Energy Users